Tamaki's Wonderful DreamOr so it seems
by RosesXViolets
Summary: Tamaki has a dream about Haruhi...Until strange things start to happen...


_**Tamaki's Mind Movie Theater POV**_

"_Oh Haruhiii!" I bellowed out cheerfully as I swiftly pushed the blanket off me, causing it to land on the sleek Suoh Mansion Number two marble floor. _

"_Coming Dear!"_

_Oh… she was a vision of pure beauty. An honorably handsome (and rich) young man with a lowly commoner would be a forbidden love._

_As I lay in sit up position on the bed, Haruhi enters the room in a gorgeous pink dress. My, she looks lovely. …_

"_I brought you breakfast sweetie." Haruhi smiles gently as she sits on the bed preparing to feed me a spoonful of commoner's oatmeal. _

"_Thank you my little piglet." I say as I tap playfully on her nose and tilt her face up closer to mine. _

"_Oh Tamaki-Sempei, what ever would I do without you…." Haruhi blushed as I gazed into her chocolate brown eyes._

_My heart swelled just looking at her._

"_Haruhi, why don't you go downstairs and play with Antoinette for a while." I said as I ushered Haruhi out the door and then quickly got changed. _

_I pulled on a navy blue cashmere sweater and some expensive new jeans then opened up the door and bounded down the mansion's grand staircase. _

_I spotted Haruhi playing with Antoinette. She looked like an angel from heaven. _

"_Haruhi! Are you ready to go outside now?" _

"_Yes, Sempei! I'll go wherever you shall go.´_

_And with that we bounced out the door and onto a freshly trimmed meadow with a sunrise overhead. The glorious smells of sweet flowers blossomed in the morning air. _

_It felt good to be alive. _

"_So Haruhi, shall we frolic in the meadow?"_

"_We shall, my sweet teddy bear!_

_Haruhi and I started frolicking in the meadow with Antoinette nipping at our feet. _

_Everything seemed perfect…..to perfect…..until….._

"_Tamaki-Sempei….theres something I have to tell you…."_

"_Yes? What is it my sweet little buttercup?"_

"_I'm pregnant….. with Hikaru's baby…."_

"……………_."_

"_I could give birth at any second……"_

"……………"

"_AHH MY WATER BROKE!"_

"……………"

"_WAHHHHHHH! (Haruhi's baby is born and magically appears in her arms with a blanket)_

"_W-W-W-What?……H-H-H-How?……." I said, lost in a sea of different emotions. Sadness, Surprise, Terror, Fear…..Anger at Hikaru!_

"_Why I ought to tear that damn Hikaru to shreds!" I shouted in anger _

"_It's not what it seems Tamaki-Sempei!" _

_I was hurt and angry._

_I slowly forced my hand to carefully unravel the blanket around the baby's face_

_And what I saw…._

"_Goo Goo Ga Ga Tamaki."_

"_GWAHHH!" I said in startled surprise._

_The demon baby resembled Kyoya!_

_The resemblance was eerie. And why did it sound so much like Kyoya too? _

"_Wake up you lazy idiot! You good for nothing prince!" The Kyoya baby look-a-like glared at me angrily_

"_AHHHHH! Back away!" I yelled at Haruhi and the baby as they suddenly came closer to me. But suddenly they rest of the host club were with them to. Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, and….. Hikaru…lovingly placing his arm around Haruhi._

_The image was killing me inside. _

"_No! This can't be! This isn't supposed to happen!" I started to run far away into the meadow. "C'mon Antoinette!"_

_But it was too late. Antoinette took the rest of the host club's side. _

"_NOOOO!" _

_This was a nightmare. I kept on trying to run away from them all but whenever I thought I had lost them, there they were. All of them straight behind. I wasn't moving anywhere._

"_Please….This can't be happening….I pleaded looking into Haruhi's eyes _

"_Im sorry Sempei that it had to come to this…."_

_I suddenly gave up trying to run away from them and they surrounded me into darkness._

………………………………………………………………………_._

"Tamaki! Tamaki! Wake up you idiot!

"Uh……." I woke up with a jolt**.**Sweat poured down my face. I felt like I was close to tears. Kyoya's face was staring expectantly at me as I was lying in bed. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:00pm! I had missed school!

"So were you having a good dream? Because as of right now all the rest of the host members have been trying to wake you up but to no avail. You were knocked out cold after doing an all nighter of reading commoner novels.

"Yeah, Tama-Chan we were all worried about you when you didn't come to school." Hunny piped up. "Especially Haruhi…."

"Haruhi……..Haruhi!" Where is she?

"Tamaki-Sempei? Your finally awake." Ah Haruhi's sweet melodic voice. It sounded too precious.

I searched the room trying to find her then finally spotted her peeking into the room. Giving me the same expectant look Kyoya had given me.

She slowly walked into the bedroom….My eyes widened….Then…..after that…I fainted…

"Oh my gosh! Tamaki-Sempei!" Haruhi had said startled

"Its ok Haruhi. The boss probably just got shocked at seeing you carry this baby doll. He probably thought it was a really one and that it was yours. The perv…." Hikaru muttered

"But I thought that he already knew about the baby doll. We were going to do a cosplay about Jon and Kate plus 8……

THE END


End file.
